


Raveled

by somethingclever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fill, arc reactor has got to be uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: A prompt fill:Steve and Tony keep telling the team that they are going to head to bed, and the team keeps making innuendos about what they're gonna do when they get up there, but when they actually get up there steve gives tony a back massage and they fall asleep immediately





	Raveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts), [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, Bourneblack, and for asking for it, Rise!
> 
> This isn’t quite precisely the prompt, but hopefully I caught the spirit of it! 
> 
> Enjoy.

  
Tony rolled his head towards Steve as the credits streamed across the screen, “Now good?”  
  
“Mmm,” Steve nodded, standing and stretching, “Yeah, let’s.” Tony chuckled, and Clint made a circle behind Steve’s back, plunging his finger in suggestively and waggling his eyebrows. Tony rolled his eyes and caught onto Steve’s belt loops to pull himself off the couch.    
  
“Have fun,” Rhodey said from the depths of his armchair.   
  
“Sure,” Steve agreed easily, steering Tony towards the kitchen with a hand on the nape of his neck, fingers skritching through Tony’s short hair, “You too.”  
  
“Not as much as you will,” Natasha murmured as she rolled wool through her fingers along the drop spindle.  Bucky deftly added a twist of completed yarn to the skein and smirked at Steve.  
  
Tony leaned on Steve’s back as he put their dishes in the dishwasher, and hummed happily as Steve picked him up to take him to the elevator. “Awww yeah, get some,” Sam crowed, and Steve smiled down at Tony.  
  
“Already got some,” he murmured as the elevator door slipped closed.   
  
“Uhhuh, right,” Tony rubbed his cheek on Steve’s chest, “I can hear ‘em now...”  
  
“Iron Man is nailing Captain America.” Steve grinned.  
  
“The Captain expects a morning salute,” Tony chuckled.  
  
“Well,” Steve palmed Tony’s ass as they stepped off on their floor, “Go get ready, then, for a proper rogering.”  
  
“That- that’s the worst one yet, who said that?”  
  
“Vision,” Steve smiled, and Tony whimpered as he padded to the ensuite, while Steve went to his.  They met at the bed, turning it down together, and then Tony bent at the waist, chest on the bed and arms over his head.   
  
“Please?”  
  
“I got you, darling,” Steve murmured, coming behind him and starting to work out the knots in Tony’s back, starting at his hips and working his way up.  Tony sighed, feeling the stretch in his hamstrings from bending, and the release of tired muscles along his spine. The arc reactor was heavy, and some days, more than others, it made his back ache like hell.  Steve had caught on within a day of their relationship starting, and-  
  
He made a soft sound as Steve lifted him onto the bed, “Why’re-“  
  
“You fell asleep,” Steve said, kissing behind his ear, “And kinda just knelt down. C’mon, babydoll, stretch back out for me and I’ll finish and then we’ll sleep.”  Tony obliged, stretching full length from fingertips to aching toes, groaning in relief as Steve worked a cramp out of his left calf, and nuzzling deeper into his pillows.  
  
“Done now,” he grumbled, “Want warm.” Steve huffed a laugh and draped himself over Tony, warmth and weight coming together perfectly to soothe the last of the aches away. “G’night, sunshine,” He slurred.  
  
“Love you,” Steve whispered, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are gleefully accepted in all states of being.


End file.
